Recuerdos del pasado
by Dankuso96
Summary: One shots sobre todas las parejas de Bakugan  todas , no estoy muy seguro de como queda, asi que espero sus opiniones
1. Dan y Runo, escape y romance

**Estoy escribiendo...un montón de cosas, idea que se me ocurre, historia que escribo.**

**Dedicado a los que leen comentan, critican, etc., este y los otros fics.**

**Antes de empezar, unas aclaraciones.**

**1-Los capítulos son one-shots por separado (serán diez, si no me equivoco). Son flashbacks de alguna (o varias) situaciones que le hayan ocurrido a la pareja.**

**2-No importa que en la serie sean humanos, vestales, gundalians, neathians, no importa, hare de cuenta que son todos humanos.**

**3- Dos parejas (mas adelante verán cuales son) no se ven en la serie, pero me pareció interesante agregarlas.**

**Ahora si...**

**Dankuso96 les presenta:**

**Recuerdos del pasado.**

**Introducción.**

_Han pasado 20 años desde que este grupo de chicos se graduó del colegio superior de Wardington. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, el colegio organiza un reencuentro de ex alumnos._

_Todos fueron llegando de a poco, pero a medida que cada pareja recorría esos interminables pasillos, miles de recuerdos llegaban a sus mentes._

**Parte 1: Dan y Runo, escape y romance.**

-Si estas paredes pudieran hablar... –dijo Runo-

-...contarían tantas historias. –completo Dan-

_Subieron al primer piso, se acercaron a un salón en particular, Dan dijo:_

-El salón de ciencias.

-**Nuestro **salón de ciencias –remarco Runo, abrazándolo-

En realidad si era su salón de ciencias, el lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso, en una situación un poco rara...

**FLASHBACK**

-Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! Dame mi proyecto de ciencias! –grito Shun, mientras lo perseguía. Dan no paraba de correr, no estaba dispuesto a reprobar de nuevo la materia-

-Runo! –Grito Julie- Devuélveme mi tarea de matemáticas! No hagas trampa!

Runo y Dan siguieron corriendo, de repente recordaron algo que les habían dicho esa mañana:

"Hoy tendremos una clase especial en el salón de ciencias, recuerden que..."

_No necesitaban saber más, los dos se fueron directamente al salón, entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas. Detrás de ellos, Shun y Julie seguían gritando._

-Necesito esconderme... Dan, ayúdame! –suplico Runo-

_Dan vio el esqueleto de plástico cerca del pizarrón, noto que había una puerta abierta y tuvo una idea:_

_-_Entra en ese armario, Runo –dijo-

_Ella obedeció, Dan entro detrás de ella y al instante, Shun y Julie entraron al salón._

-Donde están? –Pregunto Julie-

-No lo sé –respondió Shun-, pero voy a atrapar a Dan así sea lo último que haga!.

_Ni bien salieron de la habitación, Runo intento salir del armario, Dan la detuvo, diciéndole:_

-No, por favor Runo, Shun puede estar todavía afuera, no salgas por favor.

-Está bien Dan, pero me estoy quedando sin aire.

-Tranquila, si te falta el aire, yo te presto un poco del mío –dijo riendo-

_En ese momento, Runo se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban realmente cerca...también se acordó de otra cosa..._

**Desde hacia tiempo, Dan y Runo eran muy buenos amigos, a veces muchos decían que eran más que amigos...cuando Runo escuchaba eso, se ponía furiosa, siempre gritaba lo mismo (que no es mi novio!) pero Dan... Dan siempre se quedaba callado.**

-Dan... –Dijo ella- estamos muy cerca.

-Es cierto –dijo él-

_Dan no estaba seguro de que debía hacer a continuación, se acerco despacio a Runo, y como vio que ella no se resistía, la beso. Fue un beso suave y corto, cuando dejo de besarla, Runo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:_

-No podrías darme otro?

_Perdieron la noción del tiempo dentro de ese armario, fue el día en que Runo se dio cuenta de lo que Dan sentía por ella. O al menos lo supo hasta que el profesor abrió la puerta del armario..._

_-Que están haciendo aquí? –pregunto, estaba realmente enfadado- Misaki, Kuso, los dos están castigados, vayan ahora mismo a la dirección!_

_Y para allá fueron, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que no paraban de reírse..._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Valió la pena el castigo de aquel día –dijo Dan-

-Tú crees? –Pregunto Runo- es decir, pasamos tanta vergüenza aquella tarde...

-Nunca estuve avergonzado de que los demás sepan que te quiero... –dijo el- siempre pensé que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida...

...aun lo pienso –terminó la frase, besándola de nuevo-

**Bien, eso es todo, al menos por ahora, espero sus reviews, consejos o lo que tengan para decirme.**


	2. Shun y Alice, un libro para los dos

**Bien, llego el turno... de Alice y Shun.**

**Parte 2: Shun y Alice un libro para los dos.**

_Alice siempre había sido muy curiosa, siempre disfruto de investigar, de andar "husmeando" cuando nadie la veía..._

_La noche del reencuentro de alumnos, su curiosidad se despertó de nuevo._

_Charlaba animadamente con sus amigos, a quienes no veía desde hace tiempo, cuando de pronto, la asalto una duda..._

-Y si aun estuviera...? –se pregunto.

_Desecho la idea, era imposible que siguiera ahí después de 20 años..._

-Pero Shun me lo prometió –se dijo a sí misma-

-Dijiste algo Alice? –pregunto Runo-

-No es nada, pero debo irme un momento.

_Salió corriendo, una vez más, se había despertado su curiosidad, creía confiar en que lo encontraría pero..._

_Se detuvo en seco._

-Que te pasa Alice? –se dijo a sí misma- como no vas a confiar en Shun?

_Entro con sigilo a la biblioteca. Emitió un suspiro de alivio (está abierta, gracias a dios, pensó) _

Se detuvo otra vez. Como rayos iba a hacer para encontrar un libro entre tantos? Encontró una computadora, y la encendió, confiando en que no hiciera demasiado ruido...

_Entro al archivo, busco el nombre del libro, y encontró su ubicación._

_Ni bien lo hallo, escucho un ruido, alguien había entrado a la biblioteca, tenía poco tiempo, abrió el libro y..._

**FLASHBACK.**

-Ten, quiero darte esto –le dijo Shun-

-Shun, por última vez –exclamo Alice- ya te lo he dicho, me encantaría, pero mi abuelo no me dejaría y estoy segura que el tuyo tampoco.

-Al menos consérvala –dijo él, dándole una flor-

-Eres persistente, eh? –dijo ella-

-Más de lo que crees –replico, extendiéndole la flor nuevamente-

_Ella la tomo, no podía resistirse, se acerco hasta él y lo beso._

-Creí que habías dicho que...

-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto –dijo ella-

-De acuerdo –dijo Shun- guardare la flor en el único lugar donde se que no la encontraran –tomo un libro de la mesa y dejo la flor entre dos páginas-

-Algún día la encontraran –dijo ella-

-Dije que sería un secreto –afirmo Shun- te prometo que estará aquí para siempre.

-Confío en ti –dijo ella, dándole otro beso.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

_Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Alice, se sentó frente a la computadora, agacho la cabeza, dejo caer el libro...y comenzó a llorar._

-Seca esas lágrimas, pimpollo mío –dijo una voz familiar-

_Ella se levanto y lo abrazo._

-No estaba –susurro- busque nuestra flor y no la encontré.

-Tal vez no buscaste bien –dijo él, señalando la pantalla del ordenador-

_Libro encontrado: 2 resultados._

_Shun fue a buscarlo, volvió con un libro idéntico al que tenía Alice y le dijo:_

-Ten, aquí esta

-No sé si abrirlo –dudo ella-

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo.

_Lo hicieron juntos._

**Un rato después...**

-Donde estaban –pregunto Runo-

-Recordando el pasado –dijo Shun-

-Ah... nosotros sabemos de eso, verdad? –dijo Dan, abrazando a Runo-

_Un momento después Runo le pregunto a Alice:_

-Que era lo que buscabas? Lo encontraste?

-Si –dijo ella, sonriendo-

**Unos minutos más tarde, Shun y Alice volvieron a la biblioteca.**

_Shun guardo una flor idéntica en el otro libro._

-Crees que todavía estemos aquí dentro de 20 años? –pregunto ella-

-Confía en mí –respondió el-

_Guardo los dos libros en su lugar, en la tapa podía leerse: Historia de amor._

_Alice lo beso de nuevo, mientras pensaba:_

Como no voy a confiar en el hombre con el que estoy casada?

**Eso es todo, amigos, nos vemos pronto, con otra historia.**

**Shun: y dejen reviews.**

**Yo: no te metas**

**Shun: Yo me meto donde quiero, después de todo, soy 20 años mayor que tu.**

**Yo: cállate. Está bien, como dijo Shun, dejen reviews...**


End file.
